


Remembrances

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-22
Updated: 2008-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yusei remembers a dear relative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembrances

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh 5D’s is a Studio Gallop production.  
> 

Yusei vaguely remembered his grandfather. The man hadn’t been very tall, but to Yusei he had been larger than life. His hands were kind and there had always been a gentle smile in his violet eyes.

“Believe in yourself, Yusei. Put your heart into everything you do, and no matter how bad things get, you will always come out on top.”

They were the last words he remembered his grandfather saying before he died.

Afterwards, Yusei was shipped off to Satellite with the other orphans with only the clothes on his back and the deck Grandpa Muto had given him.

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
